


Ew

by fuzipenguin



Series: Making It Up as We Go [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Polite even in the throes of a heat cycle - that's Prowl all right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon - Prowl/Twins, 20 – sex pollen/heat

                 Sideswipe yelped loudly and Sunstreaker whirled around to see his brother staggering.

                “Bad touch! That’s a bad touch, remember, Prowl?!” Sideswipe exclaimed while trying to swivel his hips away from Prowl’s wandering hands. Difficult considering Prowl was slung over Sideswipe’s shoulder and in a perfect position to grope Sideswipe’s aft.

                “Feels rather good to me,” Prowl purred, his voice floating up from behind Sideswipe’s back.

                “Yeah, it’s an awesome piece of my anatomy but I still didn’t give ya permission to touch it,” Sideswipe reminded Prowl.

                “Ah, my apologies,” Prowl said, sounding not the least bit sorry. “May I touch your aft?”

                “No,” Sideswipe immediately replied, resuming his forward motion with a normal stride now that Prowl was distracted.

                Sunstreaker sympathized. Prowl had done the exact same thing when it had been him ferrying the revved up tactician. Both twins couldn’t wait to get Prowl back to the Ark and locked up in Medical where he could spend the next few days in a heat-induced stupor. Far away from them.

                They didn’t think of Prowl like that. Not in the slightest. He was more of an older family member and it was actually a little mortifying to constantly have Prowl’s hands roaming over their persons. But Praxian heats were known to be unpredictable and sudden, so they did their best to ignore Prowl’s atypical behavior.

                “How about now?” Prowl asked after about a thirty second pause.

                “Still no,” Sideswipe sighed, motioning Sunstreaker forward back into his point position.

                “Now?”

                “No.

                “Now?

                _If I dropped him on his head to knock him out, no one would know, right?_ Sideswipe asked desperately.


End file.
